Cry
by RedCostello
Summary: Professor Broom is dead, this is based on Hellboy afterwards, HB and Liz cute stuff Leads to more, aiming for M rated in later chapters Lousy summary and title, hopefully half decent story...


Hope you like this and please review after

Professor Broom was dead.

And everyone knew it.

Even if they didn't know who he was, they definitely knew he meant something to someone.

The halls of the B.P.R.D were empty, the agents were too scared.

And for good reason too.

A certain red skinned resident.

When an agent knocked on his door, to simply see how he was, he was greeted by a heavily bearded, half dressed man, with overgrown, rough horns and a scotch in his left hand, quickly after the agent was found knocked out on the floor outside of the half-demon's room.

The rest of the workers soon left the building, and they hadn't returned.

The only people that remained were Abe, Liz and of course, Hellboy.

Abe, stayed in his tank, in the professor's study, only hiding himself when Hellboy entered, collecting his father's bottles of scotch. He lingered to look at the spot he had last held his father, and left.

It was an odd sensation crying in water, the fishman thought.

Liz remained in her room, a few of the agents had tried to remove her, but failed and were almost burnt. They had told her about what happened with Hellboy, and tried to convince her not to go near him. And so far, she hadn't.

But she almost had, so many times she had been at his door.

She'd heard him fumbling with glasses and bottles and she fled.

She didn't know why, she wasn't scared of him, not at all.

She was, scared what she might do. They had known each other for a very long time, and both had dropped subtle hints that they friendly relationship could evolve into more than just that. But neither of them had done anything about it.

She knew this wouldn't be the right time to start something, his emotions must be everywhere and he couldn't have been thinking straight.

She was in a similar position; Broom was like a father to her also. He had loved her dearly and she returned it, but Broom was the only parent Hellboy ever had. There had been no-one else. She couldn't even begin to comprehend how he was feeling.

She stood up, and begun to pace the room, something she did when she was thinking. She wanted to see him, to make sure he was coping, to make sure he wasn't drinking himself to death.

She found herself at his door, fist aimed to knock; when she realised it was unlocked. She swung open the great, metal door and stepped inside.

"HB?" She walked through, past his large table, past his gym equipment, and to his bed. Where he sat on the end, knees spread apart, his elbows propped on them, looking into a glass of scotch. He didn't react at his name, at all, he didn't even seem to realise she had walked in.

She went and stood in front of him, saying his name once again.

Nothing.

She noticed a slight shake in his shoulders, his breathing was choked and uneven. She knelt down and tenderly removed the glass from his hands and set it on the floor next to the bed, she then placed a delicate hand on his cheek, willing him to look at her.

"Hellboy." She said and he finally acknowledged her by looking up.

His eyes were puffy, and a sore shade of red had collected around them. His beard was hiding most of the bottom part of his face, and he hadn't filed his horns since it happened.

He swallowed hard and just stared at her, gently shaking his head.

She smoothly slid to sit by his side on the bed and pulled his huge frame into a hug, hesitant at first. He didn't know where to put his hands, or his head. She stroked up his bare back, up to his neck, gently pushing his head over her shoulder, so his horns wouldn't jab her.

She noticed his arms were holding onto the bed, his right arm awkwardly bent at the wrist. She pulled them round to encircle her, he tried to be as careful as he could, not to squash her.

Her fingers traced the muscles in his back and she felt his grip tighten slightly, he shifted his body closer to her and held her close. His breathing was still harsh, ragged, she noticed.

"HB, it's ok. Cry."

He shook his head in refusal, but tears sprung from his eyes almost instantly, he didn't make much sound, but Liz could feel her back dampening.

After some time, his breathing evened out, but his grip didn't decrease.

Her heart was going a mile a minute but she held on, she didn't want to let go, ever.

She turned her head into his neck and nuzzled slightly, she felt him tilt his head to allow her better access. Her lips pursed and kissed his skin, the touch was so soft she wasn't sure if it even counted as a kiss.

Hellboy let out a sigh, so she kissed him again.

"Liz?" His voice was deep, croaky, and uncertain.

She removed her head to look up at him.

"Yes?" She whispered back.

"Kiss me. Please." He begged.

Her hands reached up to the sides of his face and stroked his beard, they both leant forward together, very slowly, afraid to make the first move.

As their lips touched, they both let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding, his hand was instantly on the back of her head, holding her to him.

She flicked out her tongue on his lips, asking for access. He accepted.

She could taste the scotch he had been drinking, along with the taste that she had dreamed about. Warm, comforting, safe and just **him**.

Her other hand moved to trace his chest, his muscled bulged as usual, they felt just as she'd imagined they would.

"Liz." He said, as a sort of warning.

They separated and looked into each other's eyes, both filled with lust and want, something they couldn't deny, not now.

So, hope you enjoyed that bit. Review if you can, I will update when I know people actually like this story.

This won't be a long story, but the next chapter goes 'places', as you might have guessed.


End file.
